


Coffee With Milk

by slightlyagitated



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Gamer Hyejoo, Getting to Know Each Other, Gowon is a Peppa Pig stan, Hyejoo Kins Han Solo, Hyejoo Star Wars Stan, Hyejoo is Actually Three Chipmunks In a Trenchcoat, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentioned Peppa Pig, My First Work in This Fandom, Olivia Hye Streamer, POV Third Person, What Was I Thinking?, hyewon, my fucking god these bitches gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyagitated/pseuds/slightlyagitated
Summary: Park Chae-Won has never had the best of luck when it comes to life, and now she's working long hours in a coffee shop while trying to figure out what she's passionate about. Expecting a promotion after her manager moves to Italy to study, she instead gets Son Hye-Joo, a grumpy girl who seems like she has no life experience, and couldn't care less about coffee or the dozens of customers fawning over her.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Coffee With Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you find this interesting because I really liked the idea, but it might just be my sleep-deprived brain (or what's left of it.)

Maybe it was Chaewon's own fault that she usually got less than five hours of sleep per night, or maybe it was the fact that her manager insisted she was the one to have the first shift at the cafe she worked at. Initially, it was due to her cheery attitude towards her work, but now it had become more of a habitual thing, even though her manager had left. She loved her job as a barista, but the pay wasn't exactly breathtaking compared to the hours she had, and some of the customers really knew how to press her buttons, but as she looked out of the storefront window, the flakes of snow falling to the ground under the lit streetlights reminded her of the moon and all its stars. It wasn't the same thing, but it was close enough.

She had finished a 15-hour stream when Hyejoo finally left the confines of her gaming room, taking an energy drink out of the fridge while checking her phone, seeing three missed calls from her mother. Dialing her number, Hyejoo placed the smartphone to her ear while taking a sip out of the can of Redbull.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom. What did you need to talk about?"

"Why did it take you so long to respond?" Hyejoo's mother scolded, causing the girl to chuckle as she sat down on one of the chairs around the dining table.

"I was working."

"Working, my ass. You were on your computer again, weren't you?"

"That's my job, mom."

"What are you, tech support? Why can't you get an actual job?"

"I've tried, multiple times. Nobody wants to hire a drop-out."

"Well, it's good that-"

"I told you, I'm not working on your friend's farm! Pigs weird me out."

"That's not what I was talking about! Let me finish."

"Alright." Hyejoo sighed, burying her head in her hands, expecting her mother to either talk about the farm her friend owned, or an opening for a secretary job at the company her sister worked at.

"Someone working for your aunt left to study aboard, so she asked me if you were free, and I said yes."

"But I'm not even free!"

"Listen, it's a great opportunity for you to learn what working actually is. The pay isn't bad, and apparently, all the employees are nice."

"I hate nice people..." Hyejoo mumbled to herself. "What kind of job even is this?"

"It's at the cafe we always go to."

"Which one is that?"

Hyejoo's mother scoffed, causing the girl to chuckle at her frustration. "The one with the pretty cakes. You always order a latte."

"Oh, that one. I don't know, I'm really busy."

"Too bad, I told her you're going to meet her later today."

"What?!"

"Have a good day at work."

Hyejoo sat there, frozen to her seat, as her mother hung up on her. The girl groaned as the sleep depravity had started to kick in, almost falling asleep on the overpriced chair.

One of the perks of the job was the fact that Chaewon got as much free coffee as she pleased, and most days, coffee was the only thing that could get her through the day, not including the cute girl that came to the coffee shop every other day, ordering a Frappe and a sandwich. The sandwich was Chaewon's favorite, too. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the owner of the coffee shop walked in, causing a wide smile to appear on the young girl's face.

"Hello, Chae-Won." Cho Hee-Yun said with a wide smile, her smile lines now more visible than the last time that Chaewon had seen her.

"Hello, boss. How's your family doing?"

"They're doing great, my son just started school. Can we talk for a second?"

"Of course." Chaewon followed her boss upstairs to the breakroom, eager to hear the news the woman had to tell her.

"So, you know that since So-Yeon left to study, the manager spot is open."

"Yes, ma'am."

"To be honest, you are my greatest employee. I have never seen so much ambition and cheerfulness in a person your age." Hearing her manager's words, Chaewon looked down at her knees with a hint of red peeking through her foundation as her foot kept bouncing up and down with nervousness mixed with excitement. "That's why I'd like you to be in charge of training our new manager."

Chaewon's heart felt like it was dropping into her stomach. The girl relaxed her jaw in defeat, raising her gaze to look at the owner, feeling like someone had just stabbed her. It felt like she was dragging her hands into her lap as she swallowed, looking up at the woman.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"I'm so happy to hear that!" The older woman exclaimed, but Chaewon still couldn't help but feel... used. As if all of the work she had put in the last two years had been a waste. But she had nowhere else to go. "Now, she'll be here later in the afternoon. You should help her get started, but between you and me, I don't think she'll last long here. She's a complete softie."

"I'll do my best. Thank you for this opportunity."

Maybe it was some sort of divine punishment, but by three o'clock, the new manager still hadn't shown up, despite the fact that she was supposed to be there two hours ago. Some might call it 'being fashionably late' but Chaewon just saw it as rude and inconsiderate. She already disliked the new girl who was supposed to act as her superior. She felt a small vibration coming from the pocket in the apron, and she picked up the phone, seeing a text from her friend.

"How is it going? Did she give you the promotion yet?"

"No, instead she's giving it to someone else, and I have to babysit her. This sucks."

"She's insane. Are you alright?"

Seeing Hyunjin's words on the screen caused a small smile to appear on the girl's face, relieved that at least one person was looking out for her. "I'm alright. Focus on your own work."

As the bell on top of the door rang, a sound that was ingrained in Chaewon's mind, she put the phone back into the pocket of the light blue apron, gazing at the door to see a young woman with a grim expression on her face. She had caught Chaewon staring at her, causing the girl to look back down at her hands as she was sweeping the counter.

"Hey." The raven-haired girl now stood in front of the cash register, causing Chaewon to curse internally as she had hoped someone else would be free to serve her, but all of them were busy. "Hey." She repeated, now with a louder voice, and Chaewon cleared her throat and walked to the register with a mousy smile, trying to find the courage to look at the girl in her eyes.

"How can I help you?" Chaewon said with a tone that was softer than usual, gazing up at the person on the other side of the counter.

"You work here?"

That was a stupid question to ask. Why else would she be behind the register?

"Yes."

"I'm Son Hyejoo. I'm supposed to start working here."

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that this is my first actual work about Loona, and overall the second work I'm publishing on this platform. This is also the first fic with multiple parts I'm posting here, so I might be extremely confused, but I'll be doing the best I can, and I hope to get better at writing as I go. Bye!


End file.
